Reading Book : The Contract
by Naruhina 123
Summary: After win the war and celebration for Hokage Candidate...our hero field lonely...and though if he had a girl how the change a life...then a book appear that change this own concept. Permission Taken By YagamiNguyen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimar : I do not Own Naruto..But This story I have take with proper permission of great author YagamiNyugen…

Beta Reader : Syareoo.

Naruto was headed over to Yakiniku Q barbeque restaurant to meet up with Sakura and his fellow Konoha 12 teammates. He had just been inaugurated as the Seventh Hokage of Konoha in a private ceremony by Kakashi and Tsunade hours ago and now he was looking forward to a nice dinner with his friends.

He soon arrived at Yakiniku Q barbeque and went inside, what awaited him turned out to be a big surprise. Not only were his fellow Konoha 12 teammates all here (including Sai), but also Konohamaru and his teammates Udon and Moegi along with Hinata's younger sister Hanabi.

Also in attendance were the Konoha 12's jounin instructors, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Guy and Yamato as well as Anko, Iruka, Tsunade and Shizune. Also in attendance were the Sand Siblings and with them was Matsuri, who had recently married Gaara months ago. Everyone turned when they heard him walk in and smiled when they saw him.

"Uh oh hold on a minute, was I supposed to be here earlier or something?" Naruto said and Sakura came up to him and grinned.

"You arrived just in time Naruto-kun, we gave you a different time so everyone else could get here before you did. Besides, it wouldn't be right if the guest of honor arrived before all the guests. Well come on don't just stand there, come on in." Sakura said as she pulled Naruto toward the front of the restaurant onto a small stage before she grabbed a microphone.

"Alright everyone let's get this party started, you know what to do. Ready, and…" Sakura said before she held the microphone out to the crowd.

"Congratulations on your inauguration as Hokage Naruto!" everyone in attendance said as Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi released some streamers and a banner dropped behind Naruto with the word: "CONGRATULATIONS!" in italicized block capitals written on it. Naruto grinned happily before he accepted a drink from Sakura.

"Cheers everyone." Sakura said before everyone raised their glasses and knocked them together Naruto smiled at his friends before going over to the bar that for tonight was being managed by Tsunade.

 ** _~Hours Later~_**

The surprise party for Naruto had just ended and now everyone was on their way back to their respective homes (the Sand Siblings would be staying in Konoha for a few days for the upcoming Kage Summit that would be taking place in a few days). Naruto was on his way back to his old home.

Naruto sighed as he really enjoy his moment with everyone but when back to his apartment he felt empty his house.

" **Congratulation…Finally you're dream shall coming true.** "

"Yeah…Kurama.." Naruto give him a deep sighed.

" **What happened brat?.. you don't felt enjoy it.** "

"it's nothing Kurama. It's just…" Naruto sighed he sat on couch…" I just bored to living alone"

" **You are not living alone….You've me…a wait…you're now holder of all 9 bijuu's…so they're with you…should I called them..** "

Naruto bored at his bijuu's speech. "Cut it out. Kurama."

" **Do you want a girl.** " Kurama asked.

"Well, Yeah...i think about Other girls all of them were busy with their own life…"

" **Explain…** "

"Sakura and Ino spending time with Sasuke… Tenten well she is not interest in me…Hinata…well I see she is more hang out with Kiba…I think they are dating…."

" **But you can't judge only it look.** "

"Well never mind today also I spend my time alone…."

" **But you can share with me wait I'm guy and …if you want girl..wait Do I called Matatabi, Kokuo or Saiken…they female time with you..** "

"Ha…ha…very funny Kurama…like they would came. If I got a girl the how is my life Before fourth Ninja war…."

" **It's must be very interesting…** " He was resting until a large book appeared out of nowhere and dropped…besides..him

"What the hell ?" Naruto slowly sat up and picked the rather heavy book up. "By the Log, this thing weighs a good twenty pounds. Is there a way to make it smaller?" as soon as Naruto said those words the book shrank in his hand, which made him blink. It was now the size of a paperback novel.

It was even addressed to him strangely enough. On the front in big bold letters were the words 'TO NARUTO UZUMAKI, READ ME!' Naruto looked the book over, turning it looking for a summary or a title of the book.

"I hate reading." Naruto said."

"Come on read it..i can't sense any explosive or genjutsu place on book..so it's not threaten."

Naruto sighed.."Okay….."

"Naruto Uzumaki, Congratulation for great victory and inauguration of Hokage candidate…" Naruto and Kurama shocked and surprised…." It's not surprising looks on both of you…Never mind…Naruto and Kurama both you were great partner…what if you Naruto find a girl and you're sexual life…how the things will happen it's show in this books…Oh and best of luck for upcoming events."

"What do you say…Kuruma should I read it ?" and what is meaning of upcoming event?"

" **Never mind, Lets read it…do you have any option.. I sure it's one of that perverted sensei's novel..** "

"If that I'm sure it's boring all of the women did this and that…who care about that…"

" ** _You never understand a perverts heart…_** " Kurama thought. As Naruto began to start the book.

 **Naruto was having a very good day, he had just returned from his two and a half years training trip with the Ero-sennin.**

Naruto surprised the starting stories...

" **It's start with you're training trip…** "

"Yeah….It's really good of those days."

" **Skip…the part brat…you should read further…** " Naruto nodded and he start reading…..

 **Reunion with all his friends was something he had hoping all these years training non-stop with the toad sage. His promise with Sakura was still stand after all these years and he didn't have any plan going back from his words.**

Naruto smiled he did complete it promised. Before he read any …he heard the sudden knock..as blonde close he book. "now who is this time…" He open the door. He surprised to seeing to see three people…it's none of other then….. "Sasuke..Sakura-chan…and Hinata…..what you guys doing here? " He look at his alarm clock "And this time…"

"Same as usual..a dobe…" Sasuke gave a friendly smirked not arrogant. As Naruto give him a small glared.

"Cut it out both off..you.." Sakura said with small sigh and Hinata giggled at them.

"Uhh…Naruto-kun..can we come in.." A cute Hyuuga said.

Naruto blinked and nodded as he let them come in. "Okay..Now tell me what are you doing here? "

"We are getting bored Naruto…" Sakura said. As Naruto surprised it. "I shall explain you….Sasuke was bored being living alone in old compound…"

"You've still company…who girl name…ohh yeah…Karin…." Naruto said.

"Don't called that name…she is more troublesome than fangirls..she never leave me alone on a single minute…whenever I go any place she attaches to me like a glue…not even me alone when I ever go into ba…" but Naruto cut of him.

"Sasuke..watch your words…we've ladies here.." Naruto said..as he seen the reaction from girls..a jealous Sakura and blushing Hinata. Sasuke blinked notice the reaction from girls and nodded.

"So Sasuke called anbu to capture her and leave me alone" Sasuke said.

"Okay…I thought Sakura would giving you company..." Naruto said.

"Nahn…My parent were gone out of town for a week..so Hinata stay at my place as we discussing about Kiba's crush..Sara…"

Naruto eyes widened…"Kiba's girlfriend…Sara.."

Hinata nodded…"Yeah..Naruto-kun…he asking me about certain tips to impress her…"

" _But I though…._ ** _Don't say that right now things getting worst...and plus you still have chance to close to Hinata girl…_** " Naruto nodded but blushed at Kyuubi's pervert thought.

"You though what Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing it's really nothing…" Naruto said as sweets came over his face. But this notice by Sakura.

"Oh might be you though….Kiba and Hinata was really couple…don't you?" Sakura asked.

"No that won't happen I don't have love feelings for Kiba." Hinata replied it quickly. As She turned to Naruto and blushed. Naruto, Sakura and Hinata were talking a friendly stuff. Sasuke got bored suddenly he glanced at the book were corner of the couch.

"Hey what this book ?" Sasuke asked as he picked the book. This caught attention of all trio.

" I really don't know about this book. It's just came out nowhere and….." Naruto interrupt.

"But it's all about you,…" Sasuke asked. Naruto told them about suspicious book.

"Instead of discussing..why don't we read this secret book. This book don't have any genjutsu and explosive stuff" As Sasuke said as he activate his Sharingan. As for Sasuke confirmation The trio nodded.

"Okay so I start…" Sasuke said as he start the reading….

 **It was nearly midnight and Naruto was returning to his rundown apartment, thing hadn't change much with his life. He had hoped his baa-chan could find for him some nicer house but he guess he would have to stick to this place for the rest of his life until he could become Hokage.**

"It's sure…he is our Naruto…still calling Tsunade-sama…for that thing.." Sakura said.

 **Throwing himself onto the bed Naruto quickly drifted himself off to sleep. He didn't know why but he felt really sleepy by the time he reached home. Unknown to Naruto Uzumaki, a certain fox was cracking like crazy in its sell.**

" _He is talking about…Kurama-san?_ " Hinata though.

 **Naruto's mindscape**

 **Then blond then opened his eyes wide while looking around only to find himself in his mindscape once again. He should have known better that Kyuubi was the one behind his sleepiness. Walking to the cage while scowling, the blond had hoped he would have some nice ramen first before going to sleep but no, the fox had another plan for him and he even could smell it lingering on the air.**

"That time you don't like him, do you?" Sakura said.

"People will change after time..." Naruto replied.

" **Off course…I'm change…** " Kurama said.

 **Naruto stood right in front of the familiar gate with the large paper with the Kanji for 'Seal' at the middle.**

 **"Okay furball, what do you want?"**

" **What did you called me?** " Kurama yelled.

"You really called him, furball.." Sakura asked and giggled at same time.

"Aw..Naruto-kun….Even though he is nine tails he is really cute in battle field." Hinata said.

Kurama blushed at her word…" **Hey…Naruto..tell your girl…I'm powerful Kyuubi beast..not some kind of pet…** "

" _She is not my girl…aa not now…but hey..don't change the subject…I_ " Naruto blushed.

"First..you three..I have never called him furball…" Naruto said. "And second Hinata..he is powerful beast.."

"But for me…he is cute fox." Kurama blushing madly.

" _Let it go Kurama..we men would never win against women._ " Naruto said as Kurama couldn't helped but nodded.

 **"Stop disrespectful brat calling me that!" Kyuubi roared out, it made itself visible and stomped its claws on the gate, only to be bounced back "if not for this gate I would gladly enjoy tearing you apart"**

"This guy is same as Kurama." Naruto said.

 **"Well? The gate was still here so it won't happen anytime soon" Naruto glared at the massive orange fox "well, if you don't have anything to say other than those words then I will go" he turned around but heard the chuckling sound of the Kyuubi "What's so funny furball?"**

 **"It's such a shame, going on the so-call training trip with the legendary sannin and yet all you could do is make Rasengan look bigger" Kyuubi gave the blond a foxy grin while putting its head on its legs "Do you really think that with that little power of you, you can save your friend?"**

Sasuke smirked ad said.."Really dobe.. You only learned how to increase the size and potency of your Rasengan in a period of three years? What rubbish."

Naruto glared at him…"And it's none of your business what I learned or not. But you shall stay away from fan girls in those three years."

"I hate to admit it…but you're right." Sakura surprised at Sasuke speech."What I learn or not I'm REALLY happy to stay away from fan girls. But unlike Karin she really…." Sasuke felt a shiver go thrown her spine after remember his time with her.

 **"What's your point Kyuubi?" Naruto asked. But deep down inside his mind he knew fox was right. He didn't get it, Jiraiya knew thousand jutsu yet he didn't teach him one other than Rasengan and Kuchiyose Jutsu. All he taught Naruto was making Rasengan bigger some strange fighting skill but that was all.**

"But it's true Naruto…before you learned Senjutsu and gain control of the Kyuubi's chakra. You only know basic techniques, Rasengan, Wind Release and Last Summoning Jutsu." Sakura said.

Hinata growled at Sakura as she always depressing her crush and Sakura continue…" But it also known…Sasuke also same as Naruto…Basic Fire Release, Chidori, Lightning Release, and last Snake Summoning jutsu. Except his Sharingan and Curse mark…he is nothing same stage as Naruto.." Sakura said.

"HEY…WHOSE SIDE YOU ARE!" Sasuke and Naruto said at embarrassing tone. While Kurama and Hinata were laugh at team 7 members.

"Nothing just please continue the story.." Sakura quickly hold up him. Sasuke glared at her and nodded.

 **"My point is… do you desire power?" Kyuubi smirked when its plan was going further and further to successful "I can give you the power you desire, the unimagined power that make you surpass the kages, or even bring back Sasuke-kun for that pink hair girl you have feeling for… do you want it Naruto? All you need to do is ask"**

" **I really said that…unbelievable?** " Kurama said.

"You tried to me this during the training trip three times." Naruto replied.

Hinata little bit hurt as she heard he has still feeling for her. Sakura notice at Hinata hurtful face. "This is not you're thinking…This was happened in 6 months ago Hinata…not now. But now things are totally different.." Hinata looked at Sakura and giving a positive nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing Naruto..It's girls stuff" Sakura said.

 **"Oh really?" Naruto raised his eyebrow "Nah! I don't think it will be such a good idea" he shrugged it off and turned around to walk out of this place again.**

"I'm really proud myself" Naruto said. Hinata smiled at him but Kyuubi growled somehow the alternate Naruto.

 **"You insolent brat!" Kyuubi roared with all its might in frustration but Naruto didn't stop "Do you have any idea that how lucky you're when me, the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Queen of Makai want to make a contract with you, a mere human?" Kyuubi roared in fury and attacked the gate violently. But Naruto suddenly stopped when he heard the title part of her speech.**

Sasuke stopped the reading…..while Naruto, Sakura , Hinata and even Kurama also silent. Two minutes later everyone say at same word…"WHAT THE HELL!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Sasuke said.

"Kyuubi…a really women…I though his gender is male!?" Sakura said. But both girls were proud that the great beast is female queen.

"Naruto-kun..is Kyuubi really a girl?" Hinata asked.

Before Naruto could said Kurama interrupt him…" **Naruto summon me so I can clear my name.** " Naruto nodded.

"Summoning Jutsu…" Naruto slap his hand over ground..a smoke appear…when smoke was clear a small small version of Kurama appear him. Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata eyes widened.

"Okay before you I'm" But girl interrupt him. "KAWAII" Both Sakura and Hinata yelled and grabbed little Kyuubi. Kyuubi got a multiple hug and kisses from Hinata and Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke sweatdropped and the ridiculous moment. After the sweetie pie moment Kurama told girls that he is male and girls nodded. Before he could disappear Hinata pleased him to stay a company with him. Hinata cute face could melt Kurama heart and cursed himself he nodded. So now he sitting on Hinata laps as she petting him. Kurama glanced at Naruto and Sasuke who was laughing and growled but inwardly he enjoying the pleasure of petting.

"Okay guys lets start to read the story…" Sakura sasuke nodded.

 **"Queen?" he asked in confusion and turned around with wide eyes "You're female?"**

Kurama growled at the female part.

 **"Why yes brat" Kyuubi smirked and began to walk backward into the shadow once again "the hottest of all… if you want to see then come closer" Naruto's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull when Kyuubi's voice become much more… human and surprisingly feminine.**

"just for ask, Kurama-san. Can you transform into human?" Sakura asked.

" **Nope…except Juubi. We couldn't transform into human form.** " Kurama said.

 **Curiously finally got the better of him when he saw Kyuubi's massive form began to sink down. Taking step by step forward Naruto didn't realized he was right in front of the gate.**

"Weren't you even scared Naruto-kun." Hinata asked.

"Me…to Kurama…well nope." Naruto replied.

 **A red blur suddenly shot out from the shadow and in a short moment, Naruto saw the most beautiful face he had ever seen in his life appeared in front of him. The blond couldn't know a word to describe that incredible angelic yet erotically face… beautiful? Breathtaking? Sexy? Attractive?**

Naruto could felt killer intel coming from Kurama and Hinata. " _What the hell? Why are they targeting me? Even I'm not him!_ "

 **Not a single word he could use to say how beautiful she was.**

 **However, Naruto had been pulled out of his own thought when the woman shot her slender hand out of the bar, which strangely getting a lot more pillars to keep herself inside and grabbed a fist full of his hair. A smirk appeared on her face before she pulled back, smashing his head into the cold hard metal of the pillars. She laughed evilly when she let the blond fell to the wet ground holding his head in pain.**

"This is first time I seen you're… speechless and in front of girl and you get hurt also." Sakura laugh. While Naruto fume and look away.

 **"Oh~! I'm sorry, are you hurt?" she asked mockingly before shot her hands out to reach for him but the blond had recovered and pushed his body to the safe distant making the woman growled..**

"Good…dodge." Naruto said.

"I not fall for same tricks twice." Naruto said while Sasuke smirked.

 **"Kyuubi?" Naruto wiped the blood and blinked his eyes rapidly to clear his vision.**

 **"It's Kyuubi-sama you brat" Kyuubi kicked the pillar for stopping her from killing the blond "be happy that you're the first human had seen me in my human form.**

"Hard to believe." Sakura said.

"I wonder how beautiful Matatabi, Kokuo, or Saiken are?" Naruto said.

Kurama rolled his eyes. " ** _He is first men who called one of the Bijuu's beautiful._** "

 **Naruto wiped his eyes the final time before looking up from the ground and felt his breath hitched.**

 **Standing behind the cell was an incredible attractive woman with deep red hair that reached down to the small point just above her bubble butts. Naruto suddenly felt his pant a hundred times too small as he realized she was naked as the day she was born. Her perfect skin and every parts of her front body were exposed to his eyes. Her tits which was a massive G-cup was defying the gravity and looked as firm as hell, the pink nipples and areolas also had the perfect color stood out the most. Going down from her breasts was her tone stomach and midriff and wide hips and the sacred place of Kyuubi, her neatly pussy. Mile long legs walked barefoot on the wet floor of his mindscape. What Naruto didn't realize was nine orange tails with white tips flowing behind her like a wild flame and two fox ears sticking out at the top of her head.**

Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and last Kurama were speechless.

" _Damn it. Kurama really is hot.._ " Naruto and Sasuke though.

" _I'm really jealous of her._ " Sakura thought as she comparing her lack her body.

" _STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU BITCH!_ " Hinata though.

" ** _Well my FEMALE human form so cool..WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!_** " Kurama though.

 **It was so wrong, Naruto thought to himself. There was no way a woman like that existed. It was definitely a joke of nature, she was a perfect combination of angelic, innocent and pure with erotically, sensually and sexy. An Angel and a Sexual Goddess at the same time. His mouth unconsciously felt to the ground in shock.**

Hinata inwardly hurt at each word he describe toward the women.

 **Kyuubi seeing his gazed was on her smirked and wrapped her arms under her large breasts, swaying her hips side to side while lowering her body down with each sway to his eye level, shaking her head with her hair long red hair followed behind and curled her lips up slightly giving him a sexy wink.**

 **"Like what you see boy?" she blew a kiss at him making Naruto's cheeks reddened "Look who's exciting" her eyes glued to the large bulge at his pant.**

Sasuke smirked and Sakura covered her mouth..while Hinata gave a glare to alternate Kyuubi. While Naruto was embarrassing himself in front of friends.

 **"Damn it furball, returned back to normal" Naruto shouted out while trying to cover himself, he didn't like the way Kyuubi was looking at him like a piece of meet, especially his crotch. But then again, she always looks at him with that hungry look of her.**

Hinata eyes glanced at the Naruto pants as her eyes widened at a large glue on his pants.

 **"Nah, it's more comfortable this way" Kyuubi said and walked behind the bar with her hand touched the pillar slightly "so, do you like this form?"**

 **Rather than answer her question Naruto scolded**

 **"Well, it would be a lot nicer if you didn't smash my head into the bar like that… stupid woman"**

"Nice answer." Sakura said with annoying tone. "Naruto really need to learn how to talked to women in any manner."

"Okay…what about Sasuke he always talked to you." Naruto said. That made Sakura silent.

"Shut up dobe. Don't bring me into thi!s" Naruto smirked at Sasuke outburst.

 **"Watch your mouth human" Kyuubi snarled while looking at him with dangerous eyes "I would love to kill you right here if not for this stupid seal holding me back, you and your kind was just a bunch of hairless monkey that clearly don't know your place. Just so you wait Naruto Uzumaki, my servant will find me soon and release me from this seal, and then I will take the pleasure of killing you and all your precious people" and then grinned evilly "And no… I will not spare a single life. After killing you, I will bring back your mother, give her and all the woman of this damn village to my Youkai army so they could have fun with them"**

" **This vixen talk to much.** " Kurama muttered. Naruto got sasuke signal as he went to him. " _I agreed with Kurama. Girls talk too much._ " Naruto turned to Sakura then Hinata he remember the his genin. How Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten talk too much. "Agreed" Naruto replied.

"Kurama-san, Do you've any servant." Sakura asked.

" **How the hell should I know!** " Kurama roared. " **I don't have any.** " Kurama glace at the note on the floor. " **What that paper.** "

Sakura looked at the paper and look it.

 _"Dear Readers…._

… _If you're reading this…means you start the reading the book But there is criticism. You're stuck in the room..whoever coming with your room they won't left the room until the book complete._

 _Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Kurama shocked to heard this._

 _We know you're shocked after heard this..so if you want to get out so complete the upcoming task and complete the story.. Okay so enjoy the story.._

"WHAT THE HELL…!" The party shouted.

20 Minutes later…..

Sakura sighed and said "So there was no exit. We need to complete the book." The party couldn't helped but nodded since they tried many attempt in different way but failed. But Hinata didn't mind she happy to stay with her crush.

" _I don't mind to stay here since her room is clean._ " Sakura though.

" _At Least I stay away from Karin and fan-girls._ " Sasuke though.

 **"Shut your mouth you damn fox" Naruto screamed in anger but Kyuubi just smirk "Ah, damn it forget it, I'm out of here" knowing argue with her wouldn't get him anywhere Naruto turned on his shoes.**

" _Yes..Naruto-kun stay away from this bitch._ " Hinata said herself.

 **"Wait… I didn't finish yet" Kyuubi called out and huffed with her hands on her hip "Geez, impatient as always and here I wonder why you can survive this long."**

 **"Alright, get to the point furball" Naruto shrugged his shoulder and nodded his head at her.**

" **Will you stop calling me that?** " Kurama yelled.

 **"Ara, my point is… I wanted to form a contract with you" Kyuubi said with a thinking pose making his eyebrow twitched. Even her thinking pose was so damn sexy "it's been such a long time I had make a contract with other people, youkai or not but… I want you to form a contract with you my dear vessel"**

 **"Is there any reason behind this?"**

 **"Why yes… seeing your pathetic ass whimpering on the ground make poor old me want to do something to help" she smirked "also, this contract base on the power that I will give you afterward. Who know that if you was strong enough maybe I could spare your life when I get out of here and made you my personal chair. How's that sound?"**

" **I must say she quite skillful among the words.** " Kurama impressed her alterself. " **For last time…Haruno. I'm not her.** " Sakura pouted as but wonder how could he know that she can asked this question.

 **"You're kidding right?" Naruto asked "No way I will be your chair and no way I'm gonna make this contract with you. I knew your game, you're going to take my soul after this aren't you?" Kyuubi suddenly busted out in laughter while holding her stomach, her breasts jiggled nicely with each sound she made.**

Naruto blinked as Sasuke stared at him "What!" but turned back to reading the story.

 **"Human, so simple… oh Yami-sama, your sister had created some fool creatures" after calming herself down Kyuubi looked at him with a smirk "even though this contract require both side giving something to the other, I won't take your soul even though I want to torture you in my torture's room for the rest of my immortal life" she smirked "However, I still wanted something from you"**

"Previous life she must be history teacher…she talked too much about old stuff.." Naruto comment. Sasuke and Kurama smirked.

"Yeah you could talked like this because you fall into sleep." Sakura exclaimed as Hinata giggled.

 **"What's it?" Naruto asked curiously.**

 **"You know…" She put a hand on her left breast and groped it making Naruto's eyes turned wide in shock "it's been two hundred years since my last fuck… my body had been itching for the need of it for awhile now" she then looked at him with a lust eyes and then smile "what I ask from you is the pleasure of the flesh, I will give you the power you need and the opportunity to fuck the Demon's Queen in exchange for the power, how's that sound?"**

 **A moment of awkwardness engulfed the two of them.**

"Decline the offer Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

 **Finally Naruto let out a small whisper**

 **"You're kidding …. Right?" Naruto asked in confusion.**

 **"No…" Kyuubi smirked and teased him using her finger to spread her pussy apart "there're some holes waiting for you Naruto-kun, all you need to do was asked and I will give you the best time of your life. Don't worry about the feeling. I will link your sense to your consciousness so the feeling would be real for you"**

 **In truth, Naruto was a growing boy with his cock usually got a better hold of his mind. And who wouldn't want to fuck this hot chick, who had promised to give Naruto power with the price of pleasure to both sides. But then again, she was the source of his terrible childhood and the reason why he didn't have family.**

"Naruto…who was the first girl or women…that you seriously interested after academy?" Sakura asked.

Hinata fall her face as she knew he was interest in her. He always sees him as shy, timid and weird girl.

"Well as you say Sakura…I seriously interested in one special girl." Naruto asked.

"I sure it must be Sakura who always chasing her after academy." Sasuke teased as Sakura smirked and Hinata become more depressed.

"No…It's not Sakura.." As Sasuke and Sakura surprised. "It was a girl who dancing over the waterfall under the moon night." Hinata head jerk up and blushing madly like a storm.

"Ohhhh…that girl you mention…I knew a whole month you stop chasing after me." Sakura said. "But you really like that girl."

"Well yeah…Sakura…But I know that I never met her again…it's just a one time." Naruto said in small sad tone. "Continue the story…." Ignoring the blushing Hyuuga.

He didn't detect any ill intentions in her words and it wasn't like he wanted to decline that gorgeous offer either. Hell he would be gay if he did so.

Kurama smirked. " **That might be.** "

 **"I..." Naruto wanted to save Sasuke and keeping his promise to Sasuke, but he knew he was too weak to do so "I... accept"**

"NOOOOOOOOOO." Hinata outburst. She quickly grabbed his left arm pulling towards his breast. "Naruto…do you really mean it to accept offer."

Naruto eyes widened as he seen the tears coming out from her eyes…" _oh shit…why she is crying. I don't get it._ " Before he could replied he heard a another voice inside his mind and he said. "love and lust is different things..Hinata."Kurama raised his word he remember the words who said it. "Alternate of me was choosing lust side because of the promise he made and responsibilities towards Konoha." Sakura flinched at his words. "So I choose Love Hinata…who stay by my side and cherish my life" what the hell am I saying.?"

Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura were touch at Naruto word while Kurama smirked " ** _You did it well.. Minato._** "

Hinata smiled and said.. "I Love You…Naruto-kun." Naruto eyes widened while other smirked. As she removed her hands and stay by his side.. "I still waiting for you answer…Naruto-kun. Continue the story Sasuke.." leaving the stunned Naruto by himself.

 **"Very well" Kyuubi smirked when symbols of Kyuubi appeared on their right palm, which is the head of a fox with nine flowing tails behind "contract had been made" she smirked and then looked around the mindscape "Now, create a bed before we get start. Just imagine it and it will appear to your will. I prefer a nice king size bed if you please"**

"I can do that.." Naruto asked.

" **Yes…It's your mind …You can change anything…** " Kurama replied bluntly. " **Don't tell me you, you didn't know this stuff.** "

"Off-course I know." Naruto replied but in truth he didn't know he could do this stuff.

 **Naruto tilted his head in confusion before realizing what she wanted. Focus his mind Naruto began to change the place into something nicer, the gate holding Kyuubi back disappeared and a black collar appeared on her neck with the same Kanji for 'seal'. Kyuubi smirked when she saw the collar, aroused by the idea of the one who had created this seal.**

 **His mindscape changed to a nice four story house, as best as Naruto could think about and had everything a big family need to live in here. It hard bathroom, kitchen… both of them was standing inside a nice bed room with a king size bed at the corner. Kyuubi walked around the room and looked out side the window and then turned around and looked at Naruto in confusion.**

 **"What's this place?" she had thought he would create only the bed but clearly she had underestimated him.**

 **"Well," Naruto scratched the back of his head while looking away "this is the least I could do for you, you seem like a nice person when you said you will give me power to help me keeping my words if we let those vulgar speech aside. It wasn't much but I think it will be enough for you to live here"**

"And that our Naruto…He still even care about his enemy." Kurama replied.

 **Kyuubi's cheeks suddenly redden slightly due to his caring side but then mentally slapped herself. She was the Demon's Queen for Yami-sama's sake, there were no way she would blush like a fan girl like that.**

"Did Kyuubi blushed to hard to believe." Sasuke taunt. Kurama growled and look away.

 **"Aw, very thoughtful Naruto-kun" she smiled and walked closer to him "but I prefer you concentrate in entertaining me" she pushed him to sat down on the bed and put her foot on his bulge "take off those clothes" she said with a commanding tone. She was rather surprise that he had followed her this easily.**

"Now this tone remind me, my kaa-san. She asking me to take out my clothes and pervert things with me."

" ** _I'm not that type._** " a voice came from Naruto's mind.

" _What was that….._ "Naruto thoughts.

Naruto began to take of his shirt but remembered this was his mindscape, with a thought of his mind all the clothes had disappeared revealing his quiet muscle body and rock hard cock.

 **"Very nice" Kyuubi puffed while using her toe to caress his hardened length up and down sensually. For such a young boy he had been gift with a big cock. While it wasn't the biggest cock she had seen and fuck it was a good twelve inches and her hand would barely wrapped around it. His balls was big and his sack looked full of cum, a perfect cock for a perfect hot and passion night "long and hard, being turn on just by looking at my body" she smirked when his cock twitched slightly "Do your job Uzumaki, show me the godly stamina of the Uzumaki Clan but first, finger my pussy"**

Different reaction coming from party like….

Sasuke speechless… " _Damn it…He beat me with that thing._ "

Sakura and Hinata blushing madly… " _OMG….it's so big…_ "

Kurama embarrassing at his counterpart… He want to run away but he couldn't...

 **Naruto nodded his head before putting his hand on her neatly light pink fold. He caressed her pussy lightly making Kyuubi smile before thrusting his middle finger inside of her wall. It was as hot as hell and felt like it was trying to pull all his hand inside her wall. Her foot continued caressed the underside of his cock while her other foot was on the ground.**

" _Lucky bastard…_ " Sasuke though.

" _It's really weird. I'm really jealous myself right.._ " Naruto thought.

Sakura glanced at Hinata as she about to cried. she knew she loved him and she would never able see her man with another mind. But an Idea came up with her mind.

Sakura came near to Hinata and whispered her ear "Hinata… I know you're hurt but…remind you…he is not our world Naruto. But remind you that what he shall a kind a things on her…he still Naruto…and I definitely knew he will do that to you."

Hinata blinked stopped crying as blushing madly now…"Thank you..Sakura." She murmured. Sakura nodded but Sakura has other mind as Sasuke was doing this kind of this with her. As both girls stared at boys with lust.

Naruto and Sasuke felt a shiver flow through their bodies .."That was weird." As they unnoticed the lusty glared of girls.

Kurama was sighed in relief as he didn't involve in human affair.

 **Naruto inserted another finger into her pussy and another and another until four fingers was in her pussy and yet she didn't look like she was impressed with his work.**

 **"You sure are human" Kyuubi scolded before grapping his wrist before pulled nearly a half of his hand into her pussy save for his thumb. Naruto's eyes nearly shot out of his skull when her pussy accept his hand smoothly, yet he felt his hand going numb due to the tightness of her wall around his wrist.**

 **"Ah~, that's better" Kyuuby threw her head back and put her other legs on the bed "take your hand out Naruto-kun!"**

Naruto and Sasuke glance at each other then stared at girls.

"Oh come on don't stared at girl's private things." Sakura and Hinata blinked looking at boys and quickly tighten the legs. "It's good to know Naruto/ Sasuke now looking at us...oh yeah.." Sakura and Hinata thoughts.

"Oh come on great…Uchiha read the story…"

"You're so tight, my hand felt like it was on fire" Naruto muttered and pulled his hand out of her fold, Kyuubi smirked at the blond before lowering her body down to his lap, wrapping her arm around his neck while the other tracing circle around his chest.

" _This is really impressive…it improve my knowledge…Now I get why Nii-san always hide the orange book._ " Sasuke though.

 **"Do you know how lucky you're Naruto-kun, you're going to have sex with the queen of the Makai" she wrapped her fingers around his girth and stoked him with a fast pace, making Naruto moaned out in pleasure "from now on, if I call for you, you will come in here and have sex with me and to repay you I will give you the power you need, okay?" she asked.**

" _No you don't you bitch._ " Hinata though.

 **"I guess" Naruto shrugged his shoulder before ginning brightly at her "You know what Kyuubi? Its feel rather nice having you 'care' for me like this even though all you did in the pass was screaming about killing me"**

" ** _Hard to believe Naruto is still nice with her in that kind of situation._** " Kurama though.

 **"I-is that so?" Kyuubi's voice seemed hitched but she quickly pulled herself out of his laps before bending her body down on their bed, her butt sticking out as high as possible for him and shook her butt firmly, her nine-tail disappeared leaving only one tail remains but it looked bigger then the previous ones "Now, fulfill the contract and do not think about going slow, I need a hard, long and hot fuck right now if you please"**

Hinata body began to heated by some unknown reason.

 **"Hell yeah!" Naruto grinned before getting on his feet, the blond made his way closer to Kyuubi before lowering his hard cock at her pussy's entrance. Grabbing a hold of her large tits Naruto, feeling the incredible softness of her flesh braced himself before thrusting inside her pussy with a powerful force, impelling all his length into her pussy and gasped when her wall crushed down and burned his cock**

Sakura and Hinata frowned and slightly jealous when he mention her breast part.

"How soft these are ?" Naruto murmured in low voice but Hinata heard it. He blink as hinata took his hands place over her breast and mistaken he squeezed it. Naruto felt the softness but quickly ashamed as he removed her hand. "What the hell are you doing?"

"This kind of soft …Naruto-kun." Hinata said as seductive voice. "Do you wanna felt more.."

"No…" Naruto quickly fear at Hinata seductive side but he inwardly like it.

 **"AH~!" Kyuubi didn't expect to feel the air being knocked out of her lungs. Naruto pulled back until only the head of his com was left inside, having a few trouble due to the fact that her pussy was sucking him back like the most powerful vacuum. When Naruto small the bliss expression on her face he smirked, knowing that he could make this Demon Queen felt good.**

" ** _She moan …wow..._** " Kurama though.

 **The blond gladly made his cock went inside of her pussy once again and pulled back before she knew it, picking up his pace he began to fuck her with reckless abandon. Kyuubi's face was flat on the bed, her tongue sticking out while her eyes rolled to the back of her head, she was drooling at the corner of her mouth and those elegant auras of her finally disappeared.**

"Ahh Sasuke-kun you want some….."

"Hell no…" Sasuke quickly replied it. " _But inwardly I want to felt it but damn it I don't wanna ruined Uchiha name._ "

 **Naruto released her left breasts and grabbed a fist full of her red hair before pulling her upper body on the bed. This bitch… no vixen was the source of all the pain he felt during childhood and let see if she like being fucked stupid by a mere human.**

 **"So good, so fucking good… more, I want more" Kyuubi said with a stupid smile on her face, the pain because Naruto's hands grabbing her head only added her pleasure to going further "Fuck me faster you fucker!"**

Kurama quickly covered his ear as he don't want to heard his own moan?

 **"And the mighty queen had fallen" Naruto said dramatically before riding her like she was his toy to use, she was cumming non-stop now with each harsh pounding by Naruto. He never tried to ease his pace or going soft on her, while the blond never experienced something as wonderful as this he was clearly released all his frustration for Kyuubi which had been built up through the year onto her body.**

 **Thrust in... thrust out... slapped her her ass a few times to gain her attention before keeping the harsh pounding.**

 **"So deep… fucking deep. How?" she asked with her tongue sticking out "how can you do this to me?"**

 **"I'm special I guess" Naruto chuckled and pulled her face to him in a deep kiss, sucking her tongue and drinking her saliva Naruto smirked on the passionate make out. He was completely dominating her, the table had turned and he wasn't planning to let Kyuubi turn it back.**

Hinata really angry at this bitch now she can't take this anymore. She turned and did some unexpected thing.

"Wow…My counterpart got his first kiss,…I wonder when I go….hump" Naruto sentence interrupt as Hinata quickly grabbed Naruto head , turned to her and slap her lips over him and giving a passionate kiss to him.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kurama and Slightly Sakura was shocked at the moment.

"Now mine has been stolen and you're stolen mine first kiss.." he could react, she was in front of him, pressing her lips to his. Not feeling him responding to her kiss, she moved back a little and saw him stunned and blushing crimson. Hinata increased force behind her kiss, and almost forced her tongue in Naruto's mouth. There she finally got a response from him as his tongue began fighting her own. After half a minute of that pleasant battle, she broke their kiss.

" **Sasuke, Sakura…they are in heat..stop them!** " Kurama yelled. Sasuke and Sakura couldn't helped but nodded.

Sakura push Hinata away from him and quickly attack Hinata nervous point. As she faint. As Before Naruto could protest Sasuke appear in front of him using his sharingan to put him to sleep.

30 minutes later

Naruto and Hinata finally awake.

"Aww.. what happened?" Hinata and Naruto asked at same time.

"Good Both of you awake." Sasuke said.

" **Both of you got into heat…** " Kurama asked. Hinata and Naruto blushing madly as he remember the kissing moment. " **Sasuke continue the story..** "

 **"I will~ ah~, get you back for this" Kyuubi said when he pulled back.**

 **"If you can Kyuubi-chan" Naruto smirked before releasing her hair, and returned to her large breasts. Groping them roughly and pinched her nipples, Naruto used her tits at a hold of himself to pound faster into her.**

" **Don't call me that…** " Kurama yelled.

Sakura glance at Hinata as she seen the licking and bit the lips and and heavily breathing.

 **"You're fucking me so good Naruto-kun!" she screamed out his name when she reached a powerful climax again "when I get out of this seal I will make you my king, my fucking king and take you to Makai to spend the rest of eternity with me on my BED... so please keep fucking me!" She shouted out in another orgasm, Naruto's brain was cloud with lust and too lost in the pleasure to hear what she had just said or else Kyuubi would have tried to hide her face after this.**

 **"Damn you're so tight, here my cum" Naruto felt himself reaching his limit.**

 **"Yes, cum, cum inside of me… cum!" Kyuubi felt flat on the bed when Naruto released her breasts to grab her ass and emptied himself inside of her body. His cum was so thick and hot that once again Kyuubi reached her orgasm just by the feeling of his thick ropes rubbing inside her "so much…" she muttered when Naruto pulled out and flipped her over to her back. Grabbing her ankle and pulled her legs up to the sides of her head making her pussy right in front of his cock, her breasts being crushed down and spread out erotically by her knees, Naruto kiss her firmly on the lips before ramming his cock into her pussy again. Quickly picking up the pace Naruto pounded into her pussy violently while dominating her tongue, exposed every bit of her hot and wet mouth with his own.**

Hinata tried to control herself tried to not win the against.

"Wow last part was great dobe." Sasuke praised.

"Thank Teme." Naruto replied.

 **Being fucked senseless while being dominated make Kyuubi reached a new level of pleasure, never in her life she had felt this good. Naruto was doing magic on her, maybe it was because it had been so long since she get laid but she believe it wasn't just because of it.**

 **She had thought she would be the one in charge, but Naruto had proven her wrong by fucking her senseless.**

 **Reaching his climax again Naruto pulled out and attack her other hole. Thrusting his cock into her anus he screamed out in pleasure and released thick rope after rope of cum inside her asshole. It took Naruto five minutes to calm down and ease his cock before pulled out of her.**

"It's hard to believe Naruto beat her in bed." Sakura said. Kurama growled at her.

 **"Tomorrow, I… will… kill… you!" She didn't know why she said that, maybe it was just her personality acting the better of her heart.**

 **"Then I will enjoy you while I can" Naruto said before ramming his hard cock inside her mouth to shut her up and face fucking her like there was no tomorrow for him. Naruto moaned at the tightness of her throat, it was like a glove several times too small around his cock. Her tongue was licking and wrapping at the underside of his cock and coating the length with her saliva.**

Hinata grabbed the couch sheet tried to control her heat. She no wonder she couldn't control herself.

 **Grabbing her hair Naruto face fucked her full force, his anger for her lessened when he saw tears running leaked down at the corner of her eyes. Demon Queen, Kyuubi no Kitsune or not, she was still a woman and hurting one was something Naruto would never enjoy.**

"She has a lot of stamina." Kurama comment.

 **Released his sperm inside of her throat Naruto pulled out and sprayed a few thick ropes of cum on her face before falling to the bed next to her body, his hand didn't left her breasts at he grope them, letting his finger sinking deeply inside of her large jugs.**

 **"Rest so soon Naruto-kun, didn't you say you will enjoy me while you can? I'm still have plenty more go you know" Kyuubi took a hold of his cock and stroked gently, pleased that his stamina was really good and could give her a run in sex-rathon.**

"She still has more…" Sakura asked.

"As expected from beast." Naruto said.

 **"It's enough for now Kyuubi-chan, you will have to let me alive if you want more" Naruto smiled and kissed her "I will have to go on mission tomorrow so I need to get some sleep"**

 **"Prepare yourself Naruto-kun, because your Queen won't let you go once you have sealed our contract" Kyuubi smirked at his face, feeling once in her life that maybe once in her life she had found someone worthy for her.**

"And this part is done…."

"Female Kyuubi…She might be interesting person" Naruto asked.

" **So you really think..I'm interesting Naruto-kun.** " A feminine voice said.

Naruto and other party also turned his left side of couch..

Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke and Especially Kurama eyes widened and Yelled "Kyuubi.."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued…

I know I starting with few character but I will added them in the future…That make more interesting to read the story and his comments…


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke , Sakura and Kurama surprised a new women appear with fox ear and nine tales swailing behind it. Sasuke and Hinata activate their bloodinlimit they see the red chara blowing through her body.

"Kyuubi.." Everyone has different reaction.

Naruto and Sasuke were blushing madly.

Hinata and Sakura growl to her as she gotten attention by their crush.

Kurama was really staring ?

"Aw…Naruto are you just staring at me all time or you could say anything" Alternate Kyuubi said as she swing her hands over impropriate towards her body.

Naruto blinked "Kyuubi…you're Kyu..u..bi…uhh..wow" The alternate Kyuubi smirked at the blonde.

"As expected reaction from Blonde. Wow I finally free and I have all my powers"Kyuubi smirked. Her eyes Narrowed towards Uchiha "what Uchiha brat doing here? Where the hell am I ?

"You tell us, Vixen **"** Kuruam asked as he really embarrassing his counterpart.

The Female Kyuubi blinked "You're kyuubi also. You're really cute pet." Kurama scold. "The big forehead girl is also still here." Sakura eye twisted. " Ohh, The shy princess finally stand infront of you great." Hinata fumed.

"You little…."Sakura and Hinata even Kurama also ready to attack but it blocked the path by Sasuke Sasuno hand.

"It impossible to fight against another Kyuubi."Sasuke glanced her.. "Even in her human form"

The female kyuubi growled at Uchiha words and finished him with her claw. Naruto appear in front of her. He dared to put her hand over her shoulder that cause Hinata bust out of Jealosy. "Wait..for a minute…Lets me explain you before you gone into rampage" Naruto heard a growled coming from her as he touching her appropriate way " Ohh sorry"Naruto removed his hands "my bad.. Please Kyuubi-san…Let me explain you…Please.."

The female Kyuubi stared to blonde and nodded.

30 Minutes later

"And this is all happing," Kyuubi smirked She struck in weird but interesting place.

"You knew..if you lie then I'll kill you and whole the village." Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura was in battle position.

"But you can't attack the village without any reason and also I know you're not bloodtrusty."The female Kyuubi was surprised at blonde.

"Well, it's true. So destroying the village is really a boring." Kyuubi looked to Naruto and give him seductive glance "Well, I step back" As She walked towards towards Sofa and sat on left corner. " I can't attack for a while."| Naruto and other sighed in relief. Kyuubi swing one of her tail toward the blonde engulf around him and dragged to her unless you if you sit besides me."

"Okay..Okay..i get it." He seen the scary women in her whole life was her own mother. Kyuubi smiled as Naruto sat besides but frowned as Hyuuga girl sat besides on her left.

"What are you doing there?" Kyuubi asked as narrow her eye on Hyuuga.

"It's my reserve seat." Hinata pull his arm over her breast that cause him blush. Kyuubi annoyed at Hyuuga. "Do whatever you want"

"Hey teme, start the reading" The female Kyuubi said.

"Hey don't tell me, you just don't" Sasuke growled.

"Huh, Do you have any name?" Naruto asked. "I mean…Kyuubi of Nine tails is just title given to a demon queen"

The female Kyuubi raised surprised."But why should I tell you my name?"

"Well it difficult to because we have another kyuubi" Naruto said as the female kyuubi see the male kyuubi raised his paw. ( this look very cute for Hinata). "So we don't have any misunderstanding."

"Sorry brat. I wouldn't trust you yet." Kyuubi said with bored tone.

"So how about I called you Yasaka" The female Kyuubi raised her eyebrow. " If you like it."

"Yasaka hmmmmmm. I like it" Naruto smiled.

"Okay teme, lets start the story.. Naruto said with while grinned.

Sasuke eye twisted at the nickname but he ignored for a while since he can't handle two kyuubi especially the two strongest bijju.

Sakura stared at Yasaka body and sighed " _Damn it she is much better then any konoha girl in the story"_

 **Naruto woke up when his alarm clock went off. Groaning Naruto opened his eyes and saw the familiar ceiling of his room. Naruto looked around feeling a little bit of headache at the back of his head.**

"Obliviously, You face of the queen of demon…it will drain you're all stamina." Sakura asked.

"You're really clever, Sakura." Yasaka praised.

Sakura embarrassing little bit since a praised come up from demon queen.

 **"Thank Kami it was a dream" Naruto scratched the back of his head while chuckling in relief. While that wet dream was one of the best things he had ever dreamed of, fucking the Kyuubi no Kitsune senseless after making a contract with her was just unreal, she was a mass of chakra and there was no way she was this Demon Queen. Plus the fox definitely angry at him because dreaming something like that.**

"Off course..I do brat..after you've done some.." She come to close to his ear "some naughty thing on me" Naruto blushing madly at remind his previous things. Hinata and Yasaka looked down as their eyes widened.

"Hey brat, covered your private things…before girls launch at you" Kurama said as he really shamed himself as his counterpart doing with his host.

Naruto quickly covered his hand over his pants that made Hinata and Yasaka less enjoyable.

 **"** **Aw~, you think so little of me Naruto-kun** **" A familiar seductive tone rang out in his mind. Her voice nearly made him jump in surprise but quickly gathered his cool before saying.**

"You wake up early…it hard to believe" Sakura said with small laugh. "Right girls."

"Right.." Hinata and Yasaka said at the same time

"Hey, I'm wake up early in the morning you knew." That cause all people were stared to him. "Okay i get it."

 **"What the hell Kyuubi? It wasn't a dream?" he asked.**

 **"** **Oh yes Naruto-kun, that's night was so perfect, you're so rough on poor little old me** **" Kyuubi smirked while licking her lips "** **The day still young so I guess I will have another go before you go on those D-ranks mission** **"**

Hinata glared to Yasaka for taking his crush.

 **"Wait Kyuubi… I need breakfa…" but before he could finish his speech the horny Kitsune Queen had pulled him into his mindscape.**

"This is a first time you skip a breastfast." Sakura laugh.

Naruto glared to Sakura… "If Sasuke, called you before the breastfast then what will you do Sasuke or Breakfast"

"Off course, Sasuke-kun" Sakura said in fan girl mode.

Sasuke eyes twisted "Dobe,…Don't bring me into you with you're stupid cat fight."

"Brave Uchiha, You knew in Cat fight it require two girls." Yasaka replied.

"In Cat fight, does Sakura require anyone for talked…she can talked fight with anyperson." Sasuke said.

"Aw, Sasuke-kun, You knew me, very well" Sakura said with flush tone.

"It's not a compliment" Sasuke yelled.

 **"What the hell is going on with you damn woman" Naruto roared out in frustration when she pushed him onto the bed "and put some damn clothes on" Naruto blushed furiously when Kyuubi's breasts pressed tightly against his chest. Then again, where were his clothes?**

Yasaka proud of her counter part while Kurama was shamed.

Hinata light blush appear on cheeks " _I never imagine Naruto on naked."_

 **"What attitude!" Kyuubi smirked in amazement when she lay down next to him, using his strong arm at her pillow and walking her hand at in a seductive manner to his cock "You know what Naruto-kun, when I think about it, maybe I will spare your life when I get out of this seal"**

"Hard to believe." Naruto said.

"You don't know about many things about me"Yasaka tell in his seductive voice and quickly grabbed his manhood that cause Naruto yelped.

Hinata slap on her hand "Don't touch it."

Yasaka rubbed her hand "You dared to hurt me"

"I'll face any calamities to protect my love." Hinata said as she was ready to attack.

"Ohh yeah then…."

20 Minutes non stop cat fight

Both girls were panted as none of them were not able to speak for next few minutes.

"Great…now for few minutes none of them couldn't speak." Kurama said.

The blonde shinobi hurtful face of the girls and sighed "I'm really going to regret this." He grabbed girls with his youkai power to heal them. Hinata and Yasaka as blonde touch…sometime later he both girls were tottaly heal.

" Thank you..Naruto-kun"

"Thanks darlings"

Both girls were grabbed each of his arms and rubbing their head over his shoulder.

"Sasuke, Now I little bit understand it" Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked.

 **"Oi, both of us know that the moment you get out of this seal I will die" Naruto scolded when her hand reached his cock. What a way to start a day, he would have to satisfy this woman until she calm down and let him go without disturb him again.**

Naruto quickly covered his part before Yasaka and Hinata could touch it.

 **"Fufu, let's just say that I have some… servants that was specialize in seal" She grabbed a hold of his soft cock and stroked it slightly before looking at him deep in the eyes.**

"You've a servant ?" Sakura asked.

"Yes.." Yasaka replied.

"What kind of they are?" Sakura asked again.

"It's none of you're business." Yasaka replied.

 **"Wait a minute, I thought you were just a mass of chakra" Naruto called out in surprise but then groaned out in pleasure when Kyuubi nipped his earlobe playfully.**

"Do you like it" Yasaka asked.

"I never felt yet." Naruto replied Bluntily. "and please don't…"

"why not you already hard." Yasaka replied.

 **"Human… so simple" she whispered hotly into his ear "creating a small story inside that old man's head and you will have a nice humor story to tell your children of how pathetic human are" Kyuubi giggled in a low volume making Naruto shivered. That chuckled was not her usual giggle, it was pure evil and extremely sadistic.**

"I'm really happy.. that I don't have transforming ability…this is really suck." Hinata look at Kuruma sad face that make her more cute. She looked at Yasaka then Naruto..she let him go and pick up the Kuruma and rubbed his head.

 **"Who are you?" Naruto whispered quietly before his lips being claimed by the goddess that now crawled onto his body.**

 **"The Great Queen of all Demons" Kyuubi pulled back while looking at Naruto with a sensual smile "the woman that conquer Makai and now I'm the master of our contract" she finished before ramming her pussy down his soft cock, making him hardened instantly inside of her and began to ride him violently.**

Naruto hard to control himself since he is already in heat and hottest women were sat besides blonde. If he jump on her then whole village will destroy.

 **"So all of that was the truth?" Naruto asked nervously when Kyuubi rode him faster and faster, actually slamming her firm ass on his thigh to gain more pleasure "about what you will do when you got out of here" Naruto didn't know how strong were her demons, but most likely the numbers alone would overwhelmed all Elemental Nation. It would be a disaster for human if her servants find him and release her.**

 **"Yes, and I mean it" She grabbed his neck and gripped her teeth in a sadistic grinned, her fangs and sharp carnies was showing dangerously but Kyuubi never stop her pace "I will level this village the woman I get out of your body, taking pleasure on destroying everything and make the woman of your village my army's cum dumpsters and breeding stock. Then I will find those two Uchiha and killed them because they think they could control me, the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune" she squeezed his neck tighter before sinking her fangs onto his shoulder drawing blood from the wound "How about that Naruto-kun?"**

"I like that speech" Kurama said with proud tone still little shame he said with women.

"Thank you, myself" Yasaka turned to Uchiha.. "But I didn't just make this speech." She glared to Uchiha " I will definitely kill you Sasuke Uchiha." Before Yasaka get up to kill Sasuke Naruto grabbed her and push her down.

"Wait..Sasuke is not bad guy..let me explain.." Naruto explained her about forth Ninja war and with his helped to defeat Madara Uchiha.

"Wow, I never though just wow…." Yasaka couldn't believe this stuff.

"Sasuke, are you sacred ?" Sakura asked.

"Nope. I believe that dobe could stop her" Sasuke said with clam tone.

 **"You're evil" Naruto muttered with hatred in his eyes.**

" I know that…" Kuruma and Yasaka said in unious.

 **"Yes I'm and forever will be" Kyuubi pulled back with her jaw covered in his blood, a bloodthirsty grin appeared on her flawless face "but you my dear Naruto-kun, I will spare your life and bring you back with me to Makai and put you under my protection. Killing such a fine fucker like you will be such a waste for my Harem, which I believe had all dead by now. I will make sure no demons could touch you and you will be mine and mine alone Naruto-kun"**

 **"** Such like a bloodlusty tone…I like it…" Kurama said with proud smile. "Great job, Naruto you got a vixen…" Kurama blinked but he felt killer intel coming fro Hyuuga lady.. "and Hyuuga vixen also." Kurama felt the killer intel from Hinata suddenly vanished.

"Why me..." Naruto said.

 **"Why wasting your time with me then" Naruto suddenly glared at her in anger before pushing her out of his body. Kyuubi yelped in surprise because of his sudden strength. The red hair queen quickly sat up looking at him, only to see Naruto standing with his cock pointing straight at her lips.**

 **Before she knew it Naruto had grabbed her hair with both hand and pulled hard, making her mouth opened in pain. Taking his chance Naruto rammed his long cock inside of her opened wide mouth and bucked his hips violently, face fucking the damn Vixen that would kill his all his friends and the one he cared about afterward.**

 **"You fucking woman" Naruto shouted with hatred in his voice while continuing his assault on Kyuubi's mouth and throat "I won't let you do that, never in hell I will let you. I swear to Kami I will make your and those fucking servants of you if you dare try to touch a single hair of them!" Let out a powerful roar Naruto pushed her head tightly into his pelvis before letting lose, shooting a massive wave of cum down her waiting throat making Kyuubi's eyes widened in shock.**

"Wow, That was hot!" Naruto and Sasuke said at same time.

"You've guts to say that stuff about my servant.." Yasaka as glared to Blonde. "Don't I have enough for you" Yasaka said as she rubbing hands over her breast.

Sakura frowned as a _"Damn it those big breast womens"_ She glared to Hinata and Yasaka.

"Hey, yelled me that my counter part, don't yelled to me." Naruto said. "Wait a minute, you're the kyuubi from this book, right!"

"Nope, I'm not this Kyuubi..You're reading…it's true that stuff write in the story..it's belongs to me but I'm not…" Yasaka replied.

"So, what in the world Kyuubi you're" Sakura asked.

Yasaka sighed. "It should be better..You don't know my world" Yasaka yelled."So…" Yasaka made devilish grinned. "Now…I want to see my counterpart did unneccesary stuff on me and I haven't done on you yet..so teme please start teme.."

Sasuke growled at her and nodded.

 **Naruto pulled out and forcefully threw her head to the side, making her body fell off the bed and landed on the ground on a thug, coughing with a few drops of cum spill out with her saliva. Naruto stepped down the ground with a Kunai materializing in his hand and stopped when he heard her chuckled before turning into a full laughter.**

 **"What's the point of protecting them?" Kyuubi smirked while looking pass her shoulder and stared at his eyes "They had caused you pain and loneliness since you knew how to breath, why protect them when you receive only cold glare from them. You should have thank me because I have my eyes on you, you damn brat" Kyuubi smirked widened when he grabbed her hair from the back of her head and pulled her up, forcing her head back to look at his eyes. Yes, this was all she wanted from the one who she would spend her time with for the rest of eternity. Hatred, anger and domination.**

"That was hot.." Yasaka and Hinata said at same time.

 **"Shut up" Naruto gripped his teeth but Kyuubi's smirk only widened more. Her hand shot out and wrapped tightly around his cock and channeled her youki into it. She smirked while Naruto gasped in shock when his cock was growing bigger and bigger until it reached nearly fourteen inches and expanse nicely. His balls also bigger and the sack looked so full of cum. But that wasn't the only thing changed from his, his felt his body became more tense and muscle grew a lot harder, not overly but all in the right place. The baby fat on his face disappeared at he gained an even more mature look. The blond also gain a few more inches in his height.**

" _Why the hell am I felt like that pain…"_ Naruto thoughts as he covering the lower part from both womens.

 **Kyuubi drooled slightly, especially at his hard big cock. Please with her work she quickly pulled her self out of Naruto's hand and shot her head forward and took him in his mouth, swallowed the pieced of meat in once smooth move. Popping her head up and down, sucking like the most powerful vacuum existence.**

 **Naruto moaned out and dropped his Kunai to the ground with the unimaginable pleasure. Kyuubi released him in wet pop, taking a hold of his cock she used it to beat it against her face, nuzzling it and even caressed her cheeks before looking up at him.**

 **"This will be the first reward for you Naruto-kun for being such a powerful lover" Kyuubi stood up sensually while pressing her body tight against him, her large tits spread out nicely against his now tone, muscle chest. He was taller than her for a few inches now.**

 **Kyuubi ran her hands on Naruto's strong arms and then jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist and looked at him in the eyes. Naruto doing in his instinct grabbed a hold of her ass to support the sexy vixen.**

 **"Now fuck me… destroy my body, if you manage to kill me with sex then maybe I won't hurt your village" she remained him of her previous speech which made Naruto growl.**

Yasaka grinning devilishly.

Hinata glare to Yasaka ,so she don't make any bad move on him.

 **"By the time I'm done with you Kyuubi, you will beg me to spare your life you damn vixen" Naruto used his hold on her butt and brought Kyuubi down while thrusting his hip forward.**

 **"OH FUCK!" Kyuubi screamed out, his new expanse cock brought her unimaginable pleasure, her pussy had been stretched to the limit. Her tongue was sticking out of her mouth in a pure bliss expression.**

" _How big is he ?_ " Hinata and Yasaka though.

 **"That's the idea bitch" Naruto said before fucking her up and down his cock, using gravity in the help to increase his pounding. The blond hated this woman but also like her at the same time. She was the first one who had paid these kinds of attention to him and yet she just keep screaming about destroying the village.**

 **Naruto looked down at her bouncing breast and took one of her nipple in his mouth before sucking it strongly. Kyuubi was now a whimpering mess at she laid her hand on Naruto's shoulder to support herself, his cock was splitting her into half as the rough pounding only increase. Naruto smirked and released his mouth from her nipple before kissed her soundly on the lips, ravished her mouth with violently while fucking her with reckless abandon. It was so fucking good, his body was going crazy, his mind was being cloud with lust when he was fucking this sensual goddess.**

"Do you want to do the things on me…then…" Yasaka interrupt. "Sorry.." Naruto hold his hand up in defence… "I reject you're offer" Yasaka surprised and frowned at the blonde.

"So you want to " Hinata said quietly as she turned into blushing strom. "to that things on me."

"A yeah.." Naruto covered his mouth and not believe he said something like that.

Yasaka couldn't believe this man were chose other girl instead of her.

After heard Naruto answer Hinata was going to faint but Kurama said. "If you faint now then Yasaka might be rape him" A shyness Hyuuga become active Hyuuga and glared to female Kistune.

 **Getting bore of this position Naruto pulled her out making Kyuubi whimpered in disappointing. But before she knew it Naruto had pushed his hands at the underside of her knees and brought her body up. Kyuubi screamed out in another orgasm when Naruto rammed into her pussy, her face held a fuck stupid smile at her tongue refused to return to her mouth.**

"A Sasuke…" Sasuke stopped reading looking his rival " I understand Sharigun is better used in fighting purpose..But why you used in reading"

"As a Uchiha…I cannot be let my guard down."Sasuke said. "If there any hidden attack..I'll protect you guys."

"Oh! Sasuke-kun..You're great.." Sakura's fan mode on.

 **"Fuck… fuck… fuck" Unconsciously the Kyuubi wrapped her tails around their waist to bring them closer.**

 **"Here I come!" Naruto roared out and reached his limit. A torrent of pleasure washed over his body as he released the most powerful orgasm he had ever felt inside. The Kyuubi tightened her walls around his large cock to milk all the sperm worth inside of him to her, loving the thickness of it inside her womb and pussy's walls.**

 **Naruto released Kyuubi as she felt off his cock and landed on the ground breathing hard. Her hair had turned to a mess and lost it silkiness but she would take care of it later, using her elbows to support her she let out a small laugh**

 **"Damn that was good… you're too good for a former virgin Naruto-kun" Kyuubi stood up and dusted herself of before turning around to face him. She pressed her body closer to him while tracing her finger around his chest in a circle and stroked his cum coating cock with the other hand.**

"So any one want some milk.." Kurama asked. Naruto and Sasuke could felt little awkard and felt they start to vomited.

"Nope…" Naruto replied.

"I'll pass" Sasuke replied.

"I don't need it." Sakura said with little uncomfortable.

"Me neither." Hinata replied since she can't take her eyes from Fox bitch Yasaka.

 **"Ready for round two?" she thrust her pussy into his still hardened cock and pumping her hips sensually to gain his attention.**

 **"Sorry, but I need to go" Naruto pushed her out making her pout. But was met with another Naruto behind her "But I didn't say my clones need to" and he fade away.**

"Sorry..I've to go Bathroom." Naruto went to the bathroom.

2 **Minutes later….**

"uhh This is much relief." Naruto came out from bathroom and sat between Busty womens.

 **Kyuubi smiled nervously at all the blonds Adonis circling around her, their cock stood tall and twitched slightly at her. She quickly found herself being pushed around like a toy as their groped her breasts, fingers her busy or even played with her tail. Kyuubi licked her lip, too much for a normal girl but she wasn't normal.**

" _Why the hell am I listening this"_ Kurama though as He covered his ears by his little paw.

 **"What are you waiting for boys?" she wrapped her arms together above her head while swaying her hip seductively, her thigh rubbing together showing them her waiting wet pussy.**

 **The next thing she knew a blond pushed her upper body down and rammed his cock in her anus, another one went underneath her and rammed his cock inside her pussy. Four clones stood before her pointing their cock to her which she happily took two in hands and sucked the other. Wrapping her tail around a clone's hard rod she stroked it violently. Two blond brought their cock to her breasts and jerk them off using her soft flesh. Kyuubi smirked when she saw more and more Naruto circling around her as she quickly being threw into the most pleasure orgy of her life… with her as the main entertainment.**

"Can I borrow you're bathroom…Dobe." Sasuke asked.

"Still using Nickname in this world…Great" Yasaka said. As Sasuke glared at her. As Naruto gave a positive nodded. Few Minutes later, He came and start reading….

"Naruto..Sasuke-kun. Do you have a stomach problem.." Sakura asked as Hinata also curious to know.

"Nope…" Naruto and Sasuke replied. Both glanced at each other and kept quite.

 **-DxD-**

 **Night time**

 **Naruto got back from yet another D-rank, sighing in frustration. He had hoped he got a better B or A-class mission but Baa-chan thought it would be best that he got back his rank at the village mission first before going on higher mission.**

"Well it's true.." Naruto said.

 **His new look had surprise a lot of people especially the girl, even Ayame-nee chan had to press onto her nose to stop the massive nosebleed when she saw the blond Adonis sat at her store calling for ramen. Naruto felt really strange, it wasn't just his body change. He also felt his chakra reserve was a lot larger, he could make thousand clones without trouble and yet his stamina didn't change. His movement became smoother and much faster, even his physical attack was much more powerful. He had to thank Kyuubi after this.**

"I never though Ayame-san will become pervert." Sakura said.

"Every girl, has some pervert side.." Yasaka said.

 **Speaking of that Nine-tail, Naruto frowned he remembered her words. When she said she will destroy Konoha he knew that she mean it and remembered her words about what this village was treating him. Maybe he could make her re-think her decision and spare everyone life. He would gladly let her servant pulled her out of his body and leave in peace however she didn't think like that and would love to level this place with her tails.**

Yasaka glanced at the blonde but stay quite for a while.

 **Sighing Naruto would have to talk with her later about this matter, but first he needed to know about the power she would give to him.**

 **Appearing inside of his mind Naruto nearly face-palmed when he saw all the clones he created for her was painting in exhaustion. He had given them enough chakra to last for a day and didn't think that she would drive them to exhaustion like that, sure they didn't have his stamina but driven nearly thirty clones into coma like that was really something.**

 **"Care to join me?" Kyuubi said with her leg crossed over the other, she was as naked as ever and sitting in a mass body of his clones who was painting in tiredness, their cock was beef red. The Kyuubi casually licking her cum coating hand with a bore expression on her face "The first twenty round was fucking good but they had reached their limit too fast, next time I would like you to create clones non-stop, is that clear?" she glared at him.**

"I never though..You talent in painting.." Sakura said in wide eye.

"You should be proud that I the legendary Kyuubi become a model for you." Kurama glared at counter part.

"You don't have to worry…I'll become his model.." Hinata said with red face.

Naruto imagine the naked Hinata as he starting to drawing… _"Nahn..don't think about her like that..damn it.."_

 **"What's the color of your blood witch?" Naruto raised an eyebrow when his clones one by one disappeared in smoke "Are you telling me you fuck thirty clone into exhaustion and still crazed for more, you got to be shitting me" Naruto huffed when she jumped of the body before it disappeared an walked to Naruto with her usual sadist smile.**

 **"Then you should seen me while I was in heat," she smiled and wrapped her arms around his torso.**

Hinata and Hinata blushed madly as she imagine to do the sence with him.

 **"What? You fuck your army?" Naruto asked mockingly buy Kyuubi just stayed silent while nuzzling her head against his chest. He slapped his hand against his forehead "I should have known better" he muttered.**

 **"Good time Naruto-kun, good time… even thought I kill all of them in the end" Kyuubi giggled making Naruto sweat dropped "Going around saying taht they had fucked their foxy Queen… tortured a few one but didn't let anyone survive" Kyuubi kissed his neck "Shame, all of them was well built and strong"**

"You're really crazy…." Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura yelled. Kurama stay silent as he thinking they yelled her indirectly is upto to him.

Yasaka smirked devilishly. "It's fate..You knew Naruto-kun…" Yasaked swing her leg that make Naruto and Sasuke blushed as glaring " Do you want me Naru-kun.." Naruto watched as she ran her around her own upper lip then lower lip.

"Oh..No you don't.." Hinata pulled his between her breast as blazing byakugan princess. She give a killer intel to Yasaka. " Don't even tried it. He is not kind of tool to anyone."

Naruto and Kurama touched at her words.

"Hump..You're loss." Yasaka said as little bit growled to Hyuuga as loss her attempt.

" _She is crazier then Karin"_ Sasuke thought as he ignoring Sakura.

 **"You're crazy"**

 **"Thank you" Kyuubi said playfully before pulling his hand to the bed.**

 **"Wait, I wanted to ask a few things" Naruto stopped halfway and looked at her face, trying his best not to look down because it would only increased his arousal.**

 **"Huh, okay I guess" Kyuubi nodded while lying on the bed in a erotic position, her head rest on her hand which was support by her elbow.**

 **Naruto mentally created a chair to sit down and looked at her.**

 **"So Kyuubi-chan, how many change you're going to give me. I mean I properly feel a lot stronger now but I guess this won't be all of our deal"**

"Nice question…" Sakura said.

 **"Why yes Naruto-kun" she traced her finger on her wide hip and smooth thigh sexually "channel my youki to your body, not enough to make you a Hanyou or Youkai but enough to change your body. You would be stronger, faster and your stamina will increase to a certain level, however you clone won't have that gift from me" she licked her finger with a smile before continuing "your body will get use to the change soon, but right now I would like to give you the opportunity to summon my foxes"**

"Nice explanation" Kurama said. .

"Thank you..my lovely pet" Yasaka smirked.

"I'M NOT YOU'RE PET.." Kurama yelled.

"You know..when you angry at small size..you looks cute" Sakura said with little giggle.

 **"Woa, woa stop right there" Naruto said "isn't that would only help your servant find you more faster"**

 **"Oh? Miss me already? It was good that you also smarter Naruto-kun" she asked while clicking her finger with a playful smirk, a massive scroll appeared out of thin air and landed on the ground right in front of Naruto**

"Do you have summoning Contract.." Naruto asked to Kurama.

"No I don't" Kurama replied.

"You've.." Naruto asked to Yasaka.

"Yes I've..do you want it.." Yasaked said.

"No I don't" Naruto replied. "Continue Sasuke…"

 **"that's the summoning contract for you. And don't worry about them, I didn't have any plan leaving this place any time soon, just so you know that only the ruler of Youkai can open the gate between two dimensions for the strongest servants of mine to enter this realm. And since I couldn't do it you will be the one who do it for me"**

 **"AH ha~!" Naruto shouted victoriously "if I don't open that gate then you will never leave here and can never destroy the world, too bad for you ne?" Naruto jumped around doing a victory dance while Kyuubi just smirked.**

 **'** _ **Oh, you will Naruto-kun. By the time you finally embrace your hatred over Konoha you will open that gate for me. Just wait King-sama, we have a long and long eternity of pleasure waiting for us**_ **'**

Yasaka grinned " I'm proud of myself…didn't ne Naruto"

Naruto scared at possessive Kyuubi.

 **"So, how can I sign this thing or is it the same with the Toad?" Naruto asked with curiously, he was getting really exciting right now. Naruto opened them and found the contract scroll was completely blank "Huh?"**

 **"Of course, you're the first person to sign that contract" she smiled "just do the same with the toad, it pretty easy if you ask me" she turned around and stretched her body, her tits raised up and down with each breath she took.**

 **"Alright" Naruto nodded and did what he had been told. The blond couldn't control his excitement from getting a new and could be way more badass than the toad. Kyuubi was watching him with an eye opened and smile, the blond looked so cute when he was exiting like that.**

"It's true..sometimes you looks cute when you exiciting.." Sakura said. "Don't take it personally.."

"I know…" Naruto said.

 **After closing the contract Naruto disappeared and woke up on his bed. Kyuubi brought her hand out and began to count while lowering her youki down as low as she could.**

 **"Five, four, three, two and one!" She smirked when smoke engulfed her body.**

"You fell for it." Sakura said.. As Naruto confused.

 **-DxD-**

 **Naruto coughed at the massive smoke covered his room, he never thought it would created a mess like this with just a summoning.**

 **"Well, let's see how you looked like" Naruto muttered in amazement but gasped out in shock when a slender and familiar hand reached into his pant and grabbed his cock tightly.**

 **"Ufufu, here your foxy-chan Naruto-kun" the familiar voice of Kyuubi rang out making him gasped. When the smoke cleared Kyuubi was standing right in front of him in all of her glory.**

"Ahhh..cut this crap…" Naruto yelled. He seriously annoyed as he had fun with Kyuubi.

Yasaka smirked. "Sorry You and other won't let out so easily from me or this house.." But as Idea came out from her mind.

 **"AAHHHH! Kyuubi-chan!" Naruto screamed out in shock and landed on his butt "Why are you here?"**

 **"Simple, I had made that contract that the first fox you summon would be the head of the Kitsune clan and that would be me" she pushed her hand on her chest and said proudly "You have to go through my trial to fully grasp the ability to summon my race"**

"Uhh..Yasaka-san…What is this trial…?" Sakura asked.

 **What?" Naruto asked "What kind of trial"**

 **"That… is fucking me bowleg" Kyuubi smirked while shaking her tail in excitement "if you can't than you will have to try harder"**

 **"But what about the seal?" Naruto asked nervously "How can you get out?"**

 **"First, there was two way to summon me" Kyuubi sat down on Naruto chair and crossed her legs seductively helping Naruto had his full view on her pussy "the first one is what you have just did, summon me through my contract and the second one is some human that want to make contract with me, like my promise to you. Madara and Obito Uchiha used the second way to summon me only for disappearing before I could take their soul, kind of pissed me of you know" she scolded at the mention of her least favorite Uchiha "but, while I'm here physically my chakra still stayed inside of your body, so I'm literally harmless little girl" she put her fingers at her pussy entrance and spread her pussy's lips erotically "But my stamina, strength still remain so you don't have to worry about me, I'm particularly stronger than most Kunoichi out there with just my strength alone. Because I don't have my youki so I couldn't open Makai's gate either." She said sheepishly.**

"Nice speech.." Sakura and Kurama said.

"Thank you…" Yasaka said.

Hinata understand the most of part…but giggled at her future lover will confused as usual.

 **"Wow, really?" Naruto scratched his cheeks "That's good then"**

 **"Now enough talk, took off your clothes and meet me in your bedroom" Kyuubi smirked before standing up and walked erotically with her hip swaying side to side heading to his bed.**

Hinata growled at this part.

 **Before Naruto could think about it he already found his clothes being scattered all on the ground. The information of his real released, not just mentally in his mindscape and the fact that if he didn't agree to open the gate then she couldn't destroy Konoha too. Smirking Naruto walked to the bed with his cock already as hard as steel and stood as tall as possible. Seeing the fox woman gestured him to come with her finger only increased his lust. Disappearing in a blur Naruto tossed Kyuubi to the bed and thrust his cock right into her waiting pussy making her screamed out in pleasure and then moaned uncontrollably when he pound inside her with reckless abandon.**

" _Ohh he claim me this way so great.."_ Yasaka thought with lusty tone.

 **"Physically sure is better" Kyuubi panted with her tongue sticking out "Keep thrusting Naruto-kun… faster, deeper!" the red hair fox girl screamed out in pleasure as she reached her orgasm, spraying her juice everywhere on his bed and his thighs.**

 **"Gladly Kyuubi-chan" Naruto kissed his neck and licked down to her chest, his pounding increased a new level of speed as he hip turned into a blur. The bed was shaking violently due to the harsh pounding and looked like it would collapse soon.**

 **"So good…. Fucking good!" Kyuubi groaned out when he played with her breasts, groping the left tits and squeezed it tightly while concentrating in sucking her right nipple "You're the best Naruto-kun… keep fucking me and maybe I will let you fuck some of my Kitsune girls!"**

 **"Really, where is that cocky attitude about I'm your only go?" Naruto smirked playfully**

 **"Nibi-chan would love to get to know you" she smiled and then bucking her hip to meet with his thrust "and I would gladly introduce you to my second in command Naruto-kun, hell, I would let you fuck the maids if you WANT!" Kyuubi reached her orgasm at the same time with Naruto, his thick hot cum shooting out the head of his cock to Kyuubi's eager womb.**

 **"So Kyuubi-chan… do I pass?" Naruto smiled and pulled himself up, his thick cum flowing out of her pussy as he leaning his back against the wall.**

 **"Yes you pass Naruto-kun" Kyuubi smirked and crawled to his cock, supporting herself with her elbows Kyuubi engulfed his rock hard cock in her mouth and popping her head up and down sensually.**

 **"Kyuubi-chan, about the other method you say that could use to summon you" Naruto said while Kyuubi just continued on sucking his cock. The blond ran his hand through her long red hair and forced her head a little bit faster "and why did you attack Konoha anyway?"**

"Naruto looked…" Sakura pointed at Unconsious Kurama. "He couldn't handle it.

All shinobi laught except Hinata worried and Yasaka was fuming for him.

 **She stopped in midway before pulling her head back, wrapping her hand around his cock and stroked him furiously**

 **"The first time was Madara, he summoned me to help him defeated Hashirama Senju with the cause of his soul" Naruto nodded his head "But his wife Uzumaki Mito had appeared and sealed me inside her body using the same jutsu Yondaime use" Kyuubi spat some more saliva on his cock, never stopped her rough stroking "the second time was Uchiha Obito if I'm right, I don't know how he know to summon me but I think it connect to Madara. Before I could find him I was face to face with the damn village whose founder was Hashirama. I attacked it afterward not caring where was my summoner" and swallowed his cock once again.**

"We knew the history…" Kurama said.." read forward."

 **Naruto shook his head, she really was a sadistic and evil Kitsune. Grapping a fist full of her hair Naruto pushed her head down so his cock could go all the way into her throat and made her stayed like that. She was a skill lover and Naruto didn't have to worry her lack of oxygen.**

" _Such a force I like it."_ Yasaka thought.

 **Snaking his hand to her tits he gave them a good slap at the side before groping them in his hand. Naruto pulled her head back and wrapped his hand around her waist, with a smooth move he hugged her tightly against his body before thrusting his cock in her pussy.**

" _I never touch a such thing in my life..except Hinata.."_ He remember the moment she allowed him touch her breast. " _I did many things with Yasaka…I'm really jealous myself."_

 **"Now be a good girl and hold on me tight if you don't want to fall" Immediately Kyuub wrapped her legs and arms around Naruto when he released his hands on her hips, hugging him as tight as she could. The blond stood up from his bed and stepped out of the bed, with each step he made actually send mini-orgasm all over Kyuubi's body. The blond took just let her stayed like that for several seconds before putting her down to the table. Taking her legs and put them over his shoulder, Naruto grabbed her small hip and started his thrusting into her once again.**

 **"Ah~ ah~ ah~…." Kyuubi moaned out while sucking his finger erotically, Naruto wanted to summon some clones to join the fun too but decided tonight he would enjoy her all for himself fuck. Pulling back from her pussy Naruto thrust deep inside of her incredible tight asshole and picking up his pace. He still have a hard time moving when his cock was in her anal, it wasn't as hot as her pussy but it sure tight, tighter than anything he had ever felt with his body.**

Sakura and Hinata moaned.

 **"I'm cumming" Naruto warmed her.**

 **"CUM on my body Naruto-kun, let me feel your seed on my skin…" Kyuubi smirked and then slid down to the ground and landed on her butt when Naruto pulled out.**

 **The Kyuubi just smiled stupidly, her eyes gazed away at Naruto shooting his cum all over her face before moving down to her neck and tits. Wrapping her soft fur tail around his cock she stroked it furiously earning more cum from the youthful blond. He painted her front body from head to told, straining her red hair with his sticky white cum. She looked down at her body and saw every part of it was dripping with thick cum, even her cheeks weren't spare, rope of rope of cum dripping down showing the unholy amount of sperm he had released. Taking a rope in fingers Kyuubi opened her mouth wide before putting it in her mouth slowly, loving the taste of the blond. His sperm was quite delicious, being a demon mean she could taste the cum different than human and drinking his cum was like drinking the richest kind of wines. Kyuubi continue to drink the cum as she saw his cock twitched uncontrollably with his eyes fixed on the sex goddess in front of him. Smirking she pulled him to her by his cock and took it in her mouth, sucking a few time before using a small trick she learnt from the succubus race with just little of her youki left.**

 **Naruto's eyes widened when he felt unimaginable pleasure washed over his cock as he released his seed once again in Kyuubi waiting mouth. The woman just smile and gulped down his cum happily. He knew she had done something but couldn't help but continuing to cum as strong and as fast as he could. Naruto began to felt light head as he fell on his butt, but Kyuubi never let his cock out of her mouth as she followed every of his movement.**

 **After ten minutes of drinking the rich liquid, Kyuubi felt her stomach was basically full with cum and felt his cock softened. She wasn't a succubus so those cum would stay in her body like that for a few hours, the spell she just use was a basic spell of succubae to help them drink the spearm out of their victims faster to absorb the energy from them. It was a good spell and didn't require much youki.**

 **Kyuubi pulled her head back before give him a final kiss… on his cock head and smiled**

 **"I will return to your mindscape for now, if you want to use me, feel free to summon me at any time. But remember that if you don't think about me when you're using Kuchiyose no Jutsu then you will summon the other Kitsune" she finished with a seductive wink before disappeared in a puff of smoke.**

Yasaka sweet dropped at Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata heavily panted while Kurama he passed out. "What happened to you…"

"We don't have a enough strength to read this stuff.." Sakura said as other shinobis nodded.

"This was lame excuse..you knew that.." She replied.

"I'm not sulty like you.." Sakura replied.

"Thank you for the compliment.." Yasaka replied with smile.

"Sasuke do you want to continue or should I.."Naruto asked.

"No fine.."Sasuke said.. " _Now I get it surprising that Naruto perv life and Icha Icha paradise is really interesting to read…"_ Sasuke grinned pervertly as he secretly glance at Sakura and turned backed to reading.

 **TBC**


End file.
